


You'll not win.

by Kirsten_leigh18



Category: Narry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten_leigh18/pseuds/Kirsten_leigh18
Summary: Who ever said pure hatred wasn't the best kind of love.





	1. Chapter 1

With it being a new school year, Niall sighed realising how nothings changed from last year. He carried on watching as Harry purposely shoved into some freshman, as food went everywhere from the freshers tray. Him and his friends just laughed before walking off, as if they'd done nothing wrong. As if they weren't all spiteful gits.

Niall couldn't help but think about going over to help. The poor freshman was just stood there crying? Can't blame her though. Harry's a tough guy you don't mess with. Him and his friends. All of them.

Liam poked Niall, getting his attention back on himself again "What you looking at?" He frowned resting his sandwich on his tray

"Her... the one who just got victimised by Harry. Again" he sighed turning back round, facing Liam while picking at his pizza, which was probably cold by now.

"You know what he's like Ni" he shrugged not even giving what happened to the poor girl, a second thought.

"I know? But I just don't know how he thinks he can get away with it"

"His looks... erm his manipulative ways... need I go on?" He chuckled "It gives him power"

"And? Us both being captains of the football team, give us just as much power"

"Ni we've talked about this. They stay out of our territory. We stay out of theirs? It's that simple?" He shrugged crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair "So stop wasting your breath on him"

They were all on the football team. Except Harry was just a footballer. Niall and Liam are both Co-captains. The teams split into two social groups... the trouble makers (Harry's friends) and the good guys (Niall and Liam's friends). There has always been a rivaling between both sides, except from on the pitch... because of course their a team who need to get along when needs be.

Plus everyone knows how much Harry wants to be captain..

"Who's he got as his new arm candy today then" Liam sighed observing the pretty redheaded girl on his lap "Isn't that Bella-

"Bella Thorne" he interrupted "She's a cheerleader"

"Obviously?" He scoffed biting into his pizza

"He's definitely straight" Niall quickly said with a scoff of his pizza. There's currently a rumour going round that Harry is apparently bisexual, but everyone including him and his friends deny it.

"Ashton says the rumour about him being bisexual is just bullshit, and obviously if Ashton says that, then it's true?"

Ashton was one of theirs and Harry's best friend. He came in use for tasty gossip and banter "Well it's clear he's not. What time is it?" Class starts soon, and they needed to get their books from their lockers

"Don't know" he shrugged" But I do know that we have enough time if we go now

\--

They were waiting for their teacher to come so everyone could just finally get in the classroom and sit down "I'm not in the mood for maths" Liam grumbled putting his phone "I seriously need your help"

"Yeah I know you do" Niall shrugged "but every time you come over you get distracte-" he stopped as he was barged into making him lose balance and fall back against some lockers

"Watch out yeah" the person growled making Niall turn around to see Harry's green orbs hovering over him "You need to be more careful" He growled again before walking off, his arm wrapped around Bella's' petite waist

"Why don't you open your eyes you prick!" Liam shouted but Harry ignored him as he walked off "Why Ashton's bloody friends with him, I'll never know"

\--

 


	2. 2

Both Harry and Niall only lived across the road from one another. Niall was hiding behind his bedroom window, slyly watching Harry pull into his drive way. Only a minute later, both him and that cheerleader Bella, were getting out walking up to the front door.

Niall wasn't a creep... he's just been here 5 years, and knows both Harry's and his parents schedule. To which Harry's parents worked away a lot, and his sister was at university. Meaning he was always alone, with the house to himself. 

\--

"So did they.."

"Babe...when your boyfriend comes up to you and says morning, you're  suppose to go, Hey Niall, how are you? Not just start asking about Harry's' sex life?" Niall scoffed walking past him to his locker. It annoyed him how Liam seems so interested in that idiots life. Like he fancied him or something  

"Blah Blah blah" he chuckled leaning against the lockers "Just tell me?"

Niall just gave him an annoyed look and huff before turning back and opening his locker "Liam it's Harry?"

"And-"

"Of course they had sex!" He hissed. But quickly lowered his voice as they both turned around, to see Harry and his group walking towards them

"What you staring at!" Harry growled roughly shoving Niall's right shoulder, making him fall hard against some lockers. As Harry began walking off with a snicker, Niall quickly started throwing things back into his locker, but before be course go to hit Harry back, Liam had hold of his wrist.

"Ni. Leave it" he warned carefully letting go of his wrist. 

"Sorry" he mumbled "He just gets me so aggravated" he quickly fixed up his collar. It was getting a little too warm.

"Well I just think it's funny how he even makes effort in the first place, to come over here and torment you?" He snickered fixing his back upon his shoulder.  

"Why... you jealous?" He smirked kissing him on the cheek before grabbing his things again, and closing his locker. Finally.

"Of him... you must be joking" he laughed wrapping his arm round Niall's waist, while they both began walking to class. Niall just shrugged. Because no matter who you are, or what you do. Everybody in some shape or form wanted to be Harry.

"Maybe he just likes to keep an eye on his prey" Niall sighed leaning into Liam's warm embrace.

\--

Liam and Niall's desk were neighbouring as Harry's  was near the front of the class. He was chatting to Bella', who was sat on his lap. Niall didn't know why exactly, but he found himself smirking at the fact, she'll be gone by next week, they always are. That's what Harry did. No more, no less. A week and that was that

The teacher suddenly walked in, making her quickly hop of his lap, into her own. Next to Niall...  

\- 58 minutes later -

Quickly getting up, everyone packed up their things. As soon as the bell rang, Niall and Liam were one of the first out of the classroom.

"I felt so sorry for you" Liam snickered taking Niall's hand in his

"What?" He frowned confused "Why?'

"Well having to sit next to her for an entire hour... jeesh she's annoying" 

"Yeah well if their both together next wee, I'm swapping places with you" 

"Wha- no way!"

"Yes way"

"No I don't want to-" Not giving in Niall pulled the most innocent puppy eyed look he could accomplish "Ugh fine"


	3. 3.

"Why does maths even exist!" Liam growled throwing his pen across the room in frustration

Niall stood up to retrieve the pen "We've only been here what... ten minutes?" Niall laughed picking up the pen before throwing it at his head "You're just not focusing" he shrugged sitting back in his own chair. He hummed quietly as Liam texted on his phone 

"Yep" he mumbled, clearly ignoring him, as he's more interested in whoever's texting  him

"Bab-"

"One sec" He hushed typing something quickly, before putting his and phone away "Party tonight at Ashtons plac-"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are. Niall I promise you nothing's gonna happen-" he paused for a second "Well nothing serious  anyway'

"No. Harry will be there"

"So? Just keep out of his way, stop letting Harry get in the way of your life"

"Well i'm not in the mood for another fight" he muttered getting up. Liam getting the message that Niall wanted to leave. Also stood up and began packing his books up.

They both walked out of the library and down some corridors, until they were at an exit door leading to the parking lott.

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Lia-"

"Please, I'm swapping places in class for you"

"Fine then, see you at 8" he grumbled getting into his car, which was ironically and of course... parked next to Liams.

Looking up at him through his now open window, looked up to see Liam trying to hide his 'not so obvious' smirk. He does that when he gets his own way with him.

\--

It's 8:11pm and he's still not here. But to be honest, Niall wasn't surprised. He's even checked multiple times, to see if Harry had left yet for the party. But he'd been no where to be seen.

With the beep of a car, Niall was out locking his front door before getting in Liams car "I thought you weren't coming" he joked putting his seat belt on, giving him a playful glare

"Why would I not?"

"I thought you'd actually do the right thing, and leave me be" he shrugged changing the radio station "You know... by not making your boyfriend go to this stupid party" he pouted rolling his eyes

"I don't love you enough to do that"

"Don't say that" He frowned. Niall was already insecure about their relationship, without Liam making jokes

"Babe I'm joking"  He smirked leaning down to kiss him, but Niall turned his head, making him kiss his cheek instead "Really?" Liam scoffed before turning away to start the car back up

'M' tired" he muttered looking away, out the window

"Yeah sure you are" he scoffed again keeping his eyes on the road.

Niall just stayed quiet. He knew he was being a little dramatic, but he and Liam didn't exactly have the most stable relationship. He carried on being quiet and ignoring Liams glares now and then, as he carried on driving through the dark, empty streets. Even when being surrounded by the tense atmosphere, Niall couldn't help but admire the beautiful  orbs being given off by the street lights.

Niall loved car rides at night. He likes long drives that last hours,  while listening to his favourite music.

"We're here" Liam sighed parking the car up, before  taking he's keys out of ignition. Not looking at one another they both got out, shutting their doors behind them

"Wait... Ashtons house isn't even near here?" He's hung out as Ashtons plenty enough times, to know Ashtons house is two blocks away from where they were

Liam just lightly chuckled, reaching his hand out to hold Nialls. Niall just let him. He decided there was no point on ruining their night, by ignoring him "His last party was a bust, cops came and tracked people down by there licence plates, thankfully I had gotten a lift to the party" He grinned squeezing Niall's hand gently, as they began slowly  walking their way down to Ashtons.

Niall couldn't help but to study Liams face as the street lights reflected onto it, shadowing all his features. He was just humming a tune while swinging their hands back and forth in the wind.

Niall loved Liam, he really does... but it's one them relationships where everything looks dandy on the outside, but on the inside, their foundation was slowly crumbling.

Within the first 6 months it all went down though.. during the summer holidays, Liam had rented them both a hotel room to stay in. Turns out that he was ready for that big physical step. But Niall wasn't... and still isn't. He knows it's hard on Liam, but he can't help it? It's been nearly two years for crying out loud, he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

In the end they both agreed on their relationship to be an open one. Their relationship needed sex to work. And Niall can't give him that. Not yet anyway. As glad as Niall is that it's keeping then together. Sometimes when he's home alone, he can't help but wonder where Liam is... if he's safe or not? Or if he's laying in somebody elses arms, other then Niall's. He may look content. But he mostly always just felt unloved and unwanted. Like he'll never be what Liam wants.

He can't tell you how many nights he's spent crying or sufferiny from severe anxiety, to the point he can't breathe. Like he's being choked. But he can't help it, he can't help how Liam makes him feel. But it was his own fault, if Niall would've been ready that night, right now they'd be in a happy stable relationship.

"Niall?" Liam started clicking his fingers in front of Niall, to get his attention "You okay? You look upset"

Realising his error, he quickly put a smile back on his face "N-No I'm fine" he gave him another smile before looking off into the distance "I think I see his house" It was hard to see in the dark, all the houses looked the same. But Ashtons' house had something the others didn't. A big balcony surrounding the whole top floors to every bedroom in the house.

One of the things Niall respected about Ashton, is the fact he's rich but wasn't a dick about it. Like Harry is. Harry's family is one of the richest foke in town, and every chance he had, he would remind you of that.

"Come on then" Liam said dragging Niall along. Liam tried making Niall pick up his pace, but failed.. as  personally Niall just wanted to go home and binge watch Buffy the vampire slayer.

"What you thinking about huh?" Liam asked curiously. He was only asking because he could see Niall nibbling his bottom lip. And he did this when he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"What?"

"I said what are you thinking about? I know you want to say something"

"I don't kn-"

"Niall" He warned. They were nearly at the house. He just wanted to get inside and drink. Not having to deal with Niall's petty behaviour.

"Are you gonna have sex t-tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably. It's a party?" He scoffed pulling his hand out of Niall's as they reached the door "Why are you asking anywa-" Before he could finish what he was saying, the front door had opened revealing Ashton and a couple others

"Niall?" He raised an eyebrow confused at his presence "You actually came!" He laughed pulling him into a bear hug. Letting go he turned around and began shouting "Everybody we have a rare VIP guest! Niall Horans here!" Both shouting ad cheering erupted from various rooms in the house, with many coming forth wanting to talk to him, while giving him a pat on the back.

It was like he'd scored a goal. When all he did was finally attend one of Ashtons many parties?

He knew him not attending parties was a big deal. But not that big that they had to congratulate him on it. Like it's a legit celebration. He tried talking to everyone, but couldn't help to keep looking over his shoulder at Liam. Who did not seem impressed. He doesn't know if it's from jealously or what, but he forced Niall to come, so it's his own fault. 

Fed up he barged his way through back to Niall, dragging him away from the swarm of people. Back to Ashton "Yeah of course he came mate" Liam smiled glancing down at him while Ashton just stood there, looking them both up and down.

Niall didn't know what Ashton was looking at then like that for, but it didn't matter as Ashton started shouting "Come on then. Party!"  Liam tried pulling Niall with them both but stayed put, as he wasn't in the mood yet to be surrounded by even more people.

"Niall-"

Just go have fun"

Not bothering to argue, Liam sighed looking defeated "Fine" He muttered walking off... and that was it. Liam had left him.

Not wanting to stay in the house no more, he quickly walked back outside to the back garden. Looking over at one of the many trees, Ashtons garden had. He walked over finding Luke sat at one of them. Luke was one of his best mates who was also on the football team.

"Niall?"

"Yeah it's me" he chuckled doing a little ballerina twirl making them both laugh "The one and only" He laughed again sitting down next to him

"Sorry just didn't think it was you, you know because-"

"Everybody knows I don't attend these stupid parties. Blah blah Blah" he smirked stealing Luke's drunk and taking a swag from it, before handing it back. It left a vulgar taste in his mouth from the mix of alcohol and cigarettes.

Luke just chuckled as he lit up a cig, before taking a drag of it, letting a puff of smoke escape past lips "So why are you here anyway?"

The way he said it, sounded both blunt and rude. But he knew he didn't mean it like that, because Luke's one of his best friends he could tell anything, the only problem was that Liam didn't really like him that much as he thought he was a bad influence on him. But he wasn't.  Well not that much.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He mumbled while they exchanged a knowing look, Luke knows the only reason he ever does thinks he doesn't want to do, is because of Liam

"Obviously" He scoffed putting his cig out on the grass with his foot"Come on we're going to have some fun" He got up grabbing Nialls hand pulling him up too.

"Is-"

"Yeah Harry's here" He smirked putting his arm around him, leading them both into the kitchen. There was alcohol everywhere. All different types. There was ping pong beer.  There was people doing body shots. There was people sat at the table doing dares. It was your stereotypical teenage party.

In front of them both was a middle aged bartender doing tricks as he poured drinks for everybody. Of course Ashton had a bloody bartender.

"Six shots please!" Luke shouted over the music at the bartender. He nodded making the drinks straight away.

"Luke I shouldn't really be-"

"Ni shut up and relax for once in your life" he laughed pulling him forward to the counter where their drinks were being poured "It's our senior year!"

Niall looked down at the three drinks lined up for him, ready to take. Looking up at Luke one last time he took the plunge and chucked them down. One by one.

"Like it?" Luke smirked. He could see the discomfort all over Niall's face. 

"Your a real dick, do you know that?" He laughed, coughing a little at the intensity. His throat was burning. It didn't help how he's a light weight either... his head was ready going dizzy. His surroundings coming disoriented.

\---  
Please vote :) :)

 


End file.
